1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical imaging systems.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Quantitative analysis of cardiac or vascular images typically requires input from the user to select anatomy of interest. Selection of an object by positioning a cursor at bedside using a joystick is cumbersome and slow. A mouse interface is unavailable at bedside to make this selection quicker. More particularly, the workflow is currently such that the user select points on images displayed on which may be, for example, coronary arteries. The selection is done in the examination room with the joystick of a touch-screen panel.
Quantitative analysis of specific vessels is performed. The quantitative analysis is focused on vessels such as coronary arteries that have narrowing as seen in x-rays, or function of the left ventricle of the heart. The user interface for these functions when carried out at patient bedside involves selecting an image for analysis, marking an area of a vessel to be analyzed by placing points with the joystick, and then having the software measure the vessel, find the narrowest point, and do other analysis. For analysis of the left ventricle, the user needs to select points on two images, one corresponding to the maximum expansion of the left ventricle, and one to the maximum contraction, after which the software analyzes the motion of the heart wall and efficiency of the left ventricle. The workflow and results of the quantitative analysis calculate indicators such as percent stenosis (narrowing) of arteries, and the efficiency and utility of the heart.
As can be appreciated from the foregoing, the user must select anatomical points of interest using either a mouse or joystick. At bedside, the user positions a cursor using the joystick, followed by selecting the image using a button, which is slow and awkward.